Une mission, une partie de ping pong
by tit'elfe
Summary: Grimmjow rapporte une table de ping pong, malheureusement, Ulquiorra sais jouer et pas lui.   Bon c'est pas tip top comme résumé.


Cette fois, voici un Grimmjow-Ulquiorra.

Bonne lecture

C'est en pleine après-midi de Mai que Grimmjow, partit sur terre, revint au Hueco Mundo. Lorsqu'il arriva, tous les espadas curieux, sauf Ulquiorra bien sur, se regroupèrent autour du numéro 6. Il avait ramené un grand carton. Bien évidemment, il faisait le fier en déballant sa trouvaille. Lorsque le contenu du carton fut sortit et installé, Grimmjow put expliquer avec arrogance qu'il avait rapporté une « Table de Ping-Pong » et que c'était un moyen de divertissement des humains. Aizen, arriva, attiré par le brouhaha. Après quelques arguments, et l'intervention de Gin, Aizen accepta de garder la table et de l'installer dans le parc. (Y'en a peut être pas mais ce n'est pas grave). Aussitôt accepté, aussitôt fait. Tous les espadas, sauf un, déplacèrent la table dans le parc. Grimmjow, satisfait de l'effet produit décida de lancer une compétition. Voyant que certains hésitaient, il lança :

**« Les règles sont simples, suffit de renvoyer la balle et celui qui la rattrape pas a perdu. » **

Sur cette brève explication, Yammi releva le défi. Tous les autres espadas firent un cercle autour d'eux. Ulquiorra, quand à lui, regagna sa chambre. Aizen et Gin regardaient la compétition de la chambre du Chef.

Malgrès la carrure de Yammi, Grimmjow réussi à tirer plus fort et à gagner la partie. Nnoitra décida donc de prendre la relève. Il se fit ratatiner lui aussi. Cependant, la nuit étant maintenant bien avancée, tous les espadas décidèrent de regagner leur quartier et de remettre la compétition au lendemain.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, Aizen envoya l'espadas n°6 en mission avec le n°4. Les deux espadas se regardèrent méchamment.

**« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !** cria Grimmjow en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Ulquiorra ne répliqua même pas à la pique de son coéquipier qu'il n'hésiterait pas à zigouiller pas « accident ».

C'est donc sur ces pensées assassines qu'ils se téléportèrent sur terre.

**« Au fait, c'est quoi qu'on doit faire ?** demanda nonchalamment Grimmjow

**-Tu n'avais qu'à écouter ce qu'a dit Aizen.** répliqua froidement Ulquiorra.

**-Oh ça va, fait pas celui qui sait tout. Après tout, si tu veux pas le dire, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul.** cria à nouveau Grimmjow.

-**On doit rapporter des informations sur Ichigo Kurosaki**, soupira Ulquiorra, **et arrête de crier sinon on va se faire remarquer.**

-**T'es marrant, vu comment on est sapés, on va pas passer inaperçu.** des yeux il chercha quelque chose, **tient, j'ai une idée.** s'exclama-t-il. »

Il attrapa le bras à Ulquiorra et le traina jusqu'à un magasin de vêtements. Les vendeuses fixèrent, surprises, les deux énergumènes qui venaient d'entrer.

**« Bon, tu fais quoi comme taille de pantalon ?** questionna t-il

Ulquiorra rougit.

**-37.** déclara t-il

**-Tient j'aurais dit 36, t'es taillé comme une gonzesse. Et en haut, taille S je présume.** »

Ulquiorra baissa la tête. (Ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes) Après avoir pris connaissance des mensurations du n°4, Grimmjow piocha dans les rayons un jean noir et un tee-shirt vert. Arrivé aux cabines d'essayage, il poussa Ulquiorra dans une et lui fourra dans les bras ce qu'il avait pris puis il referma le rideau.  
>Ulquiorra enfila les vêtements. Il fut surpris que le pantalon lui aille car il avait dit une taille au-dessus pour ne pas paraître trop féminin. Il se contorsionna et regarda l'étiquète. Il rougit, Grimmjow avait pris un 36. Soudain une voix se fit entendre :<p>

**« Bon tu compte rester ici ? A moins que tu ne saches pas comment on s'habille. **ricana Grimmjow »

Ulquiorra soupira et sortit de la cabine. Il stoppa net en voyant Grimmjow. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc, une veste beige et un jean. _« Il est beau comme ça. »_ Soudain il rougit, _« je viens de dire que je le trouvais beau. »_ Il se frappa mentalement.

**« Bon alors, tu ramène tes petites fesses, on n'a pas toute la journée. Enfin si mais bon. »** Lança Grimmjow surpris par la transformation du n°4. Le tee shirt-vert soulignait la couleur de ses yeux et le jean noir amplifiait la blancheur de sa peau. _« J'ai bien choisi, ça lui va bien. » _

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie. Le sourire machiavélique et sadique du n°6 dissuada les vendeuses de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils quittèrent donc le magasin sans payer. Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de civilité de son coéquipier.  
>Ils entreprirent alors de rechercher des informations sur Ichigo.<p>

Après quelques recherches plus ou moins fructueuses, l'estomac de Grimmjow se fit entendre. Les deux espadas se regardèrent et sans rien se dire, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant le plus proche. Grimmjow, aussi rustre qu'il était s'étala sur sa chaise et regarda la carte que le serveur avait déposé avant de détaler. Ulquiorra entrepris avec un peu plus de tact (ça n'est pas très difficile face à Grimmjow) de choisir son plat. Lorsque le serveur revint pour prendre commande, on pouvait entendre ses genoux jouer des castagnettes. Il prit note en tremblant comme une feuille. Ulquiorra soupira et Grimmjow grogna. Ce qui fit tellement peur au pauvre serveur qu'il en lâcha les cartes qu'il avait repris. Ulquiorra entrepris de déplacer les quelques paravents afin d'éviter d'effrayer les autres clients. _« Non, je n'essais pas de rendre ça plus intime, non je n'essais pas de… »_ se répétait il. Malheureusement, il n'arriva pas à se convaincre lui même.

La conversation n'étant pas leur fort, ils attendirent les plats en silence. Le serveur arriva avec les assiettes. Un beau morceau de viande bien saignant pour Grimmjow et une assiette de salade pour Ulquiorra. Le serveur partit sans demander son reste. Les deux espadas mangèrent en silence. Malheureusement Grimmjow vint rompre le calme en faisant tomber sa fourchette.

**« Et merde !** pesta le hollow.** »**

Ulquiorra poussa un nouveau soupir mais esquissa un sourire. Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil sous la table. _« Pff, c'est qu'elle est loin la garce. »_ Il se rassit et chercha du pied sa fourchette. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas sa fourchette qu'il rencontra mais le pied droit d'Ulquiorra. Ils rougirent en même temps. Grimmjow n'osa pas lever les yeux et Ulquiorra regardait surpris le visage du n°6. Grimmjow déplaça alors son pied vers la droite encore à la recherche de sa fourchette. Toujours aussi malchanceux, il frôla le pied gauche d'Ulquiorra. Cette fois ci, il bredouilla un inaudible **« excuse-moi »** que bien évidemment Ulquiorra entendit. Ce dernier fut surpris d'entendre des excuses sortir de la bouche de Grimmjow. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire cette fois plus franc. C'est forcément à ce moment là que Grimmjow releva la tête. Son visage refléta l'incompréhension qu'avait produit le léger sourire de son vis-à-vis. Il trouva finalement sa fourchette et finit de manger. (Poussières gratuites lol) Une fois le repas finis, Grimmjow partit bien évidemment sans payer. Ulquiorra, dans un élan de bonté laissa quelques sous puis partit à la suite de Grommjow. Ils passèrent l'après midi à collecter des informations sur Kurosaki. Puis ils rentrèrent au Hueco Mundo.

Szayel était sur le pied de guerre. Lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow, il lui sauta dessus littéralement. Il sautillait dans tout les sens autour des deux espadas puis déclara enfin :

**« Grimmjow Grimmjow, je veux jouer au ping-pong moi aussi. »**

Celui-ci ricana et accepta la proposition et partit avec Szayel dans le parc laissant Ulquiorra en plan. Ce dernier décida donc d'aller faire un contre rendu des informations à Aizen. Puis il partit en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa devant le parc, il vit Szayel et Grimmjow en pleine action (qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer, lol, ils jouent au ping-pong) et sentit un pincement au cœur. Il détourna le regard et repartit vers sa chambre. Il s'assit alors sur son lit et repensa à la journée qu'ils avaient eu. Soudain, décidant que cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre, il sortit faire un tour.

Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra Szayel qui fulminait. _« Tient, il a perdu »_ pensa t-il. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc, il vit Grimmjow plié en quatre sur la table.

**« Qu'est ce qui a été si drôle ?** demanda Ulquoirra

**-Mouahah, la tronche de Szayel quand il s'est pris la balle dans la tête. Trop fort.** rigola t-il

Ulquiorra arqua un sourcil

**-Tu savais que tu ne jouais pas avec les bonnes règles ?** questionna Ulquiorra tranquillement.

**-Ben tient, puisque tu es si intelligent vient faire une partie. »**

Ulquiorra pris alors une raquette et se plaça d'un côté de la table. Grimmjow pris la balle et smasha. Ulquiorra fit un pas à gauche afin d'éviter que la balle de le défigure.

**« Dehors, **déclara Ulquiorra**, faut que tu fasse rebondir la balle sur la table. »**

Ulquiorra ramassa la balle et fis un service correct, Grimmjow, tel une brute, frappa dans la balle qui suivit la même trajectoire que précédemment.

**« Dehors, **sourpira le n°4**, t'as vraiment rien compris.**

Malgrès tout, un sourire se dessina sur le visage blanc.

**-Attends, tu vas voir.** cria Grimmjow»

Il prit une dizaine de balles et les smasha les une après les autres avec une vitesse effrayante. Ulquiorra les évita toutes et annonça :

**« Pas une sur la table. Tu es vraiment nul, ça ne sert à rien de jouer avec toi. »**

Il posa la raquette sur sa table et partit. Grimmjow, à la fois surpris et irriter laissa choir sa raquette. Soudain un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres_. « Très bien, tu veux jouer à ça. »_ Et il partit à la poursuite d'Ulquiorra. Celui-ci arrivait devant sa chambre lorsque Grimmjow le rattrapa. Il lui agrippa un poignet et le plaqua contre le mur. Ulquiorra était surpris mais garda un visage calme.

**« Tu veux jouer au plus malin. Je pense que dans ce domaine là je suis plus fort.** Il glissa son genou entre les jambes d'Ulquiorra. Lorsqu'il frotta l'entrejambe, Ulquiorra vira au rouge.

**-Non…arrête Grimmjow.** Gémit Ulquiorra essayant tant bien que mal à garder un visage impassible.

**-Pourtant tu n'as rien dit au restaurant**, susurra Grimmjow, **tu as même souris.**

Il accentua la pression de son genou. Soudain, des pas retentirent dans le couloir. D'une main, le n°6 ouvrit la porte et de l'autre, il tira Ulquiorra dans la chambre. Ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper, il le plaqua à nouveau contre la porte. Ils se turent un instant. Les pas étaient partis. Les deux espadas se regardèrent sans rien dire. On pouvait entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Grimmjow rougit, les lèvres d'Ulquiorra l'attiraient irrémédiablement. Il se pencha lentement. Pourtant, il s'arrêta. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Il hésita à continuer, Ulquiorra le vit et ferma les yeux. Prenant ça pour un oui, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ulquiorra. Il fut doux, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Ulquiorra sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il répondit au baiser. Leurs mains découvraient le corps de l'autre, et quelques gémissements emplirent la pièce. Soudain, une voix aigue retentit

**« Il est où cet abrutit d'enfoiré de Grimmjow. Il connaît même pas les règles du ping-pong. »** hurlait un Aporro Grantz en furie.

Finalement, je me suis éloignée de ce que je voulais faire au départ. -' et je trouve ça trop bizarre maintenant. Ouinnn. T.T


End file.
